Judy Fabray
by Hawbray
Summary: El mantenerse en silencio durante tanto tiempo, le había comenzado a pasar factura y era una factura muy dolorosa de pagar. One shot


**Judy Fabray**

Judy Fabray, toda su vida había estado bajo la sombra de su esposo, el exitoso abogado Russell Fabray. Se había casado con la corta edad de 18 años, al haber quedado embarazada de su primera hija Frannie.

Ambas familias, dichosas de la unión y del nacimiento de la primera primogénita, habían organizado una reunión con la alta sociedad, para que todos supieran del nuevo matrimonio, y, a la vez mientras buscaban pretendientes con los que pudieran casar a la niña cuando ya cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

Cinco años después del nacimiento de Frannie, sin pleno aviso, había llegado Lucy Quinn Fabray. Aquella pequeña castaña de ojos avellana, que había conquistado sin dudas el corazón de su madre, despertando así, la envidia de su hermana.

Con el paso de los años, la diferencia entre ambas niñas fueron más notorias, y el hecho de que, el padre de ambas siempre las estuviera comparando no influencio de buena manera el crecimiento de Quinn; sin poder decir nada, Judy observaba como su pequeña, se encerraba en su cuarto a llorar únicamente porque su padre no le dada el mismo cariño que a su hermana. Cuando esta cumplió los catorce años, le pidió a su padre una operación para cambiar su físico, algo con lo que Judy no estaba de acuerdo, pero aun así, contra su voluntad, su esposo accedió a pagarla, ya que de esa forma tendría dos hijas perfectas.

El embarazo de su hija, la afecto terriblemente; ella esperaba que Frannie y Quinn se casaran con buenos hombres cristianos y por amor y tuvieran sus hijos después de casarse, pero, que su pequeñita, fuera a ser madre, le dolía; varias fueron las noches en que se desveló pensando en que había fallado con ella, pero tardo mucho en pensarlo, en buscar una solución para ayudar a su niña; su esposo, se había enterado de la existencia de un nuevo Fabray, y sin ningún tipo de reparo, había sacado de la casa a su hija, a su pequeña, dejándola a la intemperie. Por los vecinos se iba enterando de lo que sucedía en la vida de ella, como el hecho de que el padre de su nieta no fuera el chico Hudson, sino el chico Puckerman, aquel judío, que había hecho que su esposo se enfureciera aún más.

Enterarse de que su esposo, aquel hombre con el que llevaba más de veinte años casada, le era infiel, fue un gran golpe para ella; sin pensarlo dos veces le pidió que se marchara de su casa, tal cual, el hizo meses atrás con su hija. Su hija, verla ya con nueve meses de embarazo, la hizo sentir desdichada; cuando estuvo embarazada de sus dos hijas, había contado con el apoyo de su madre y de su suegra, y ver que su hija paso toda esa maravillosa etapa, sin su apoyo, le dolió, pero más le dolió fue saber que aquella hermosa criatura, no viviría con ellas.

Los dos siguientes años, vio cómo su hija se desmoronaba, como cometía error tras error; verla con su cabello rosado, con la nariz horadada, su irónico tatuaje de Ryan Seacrest; su comunicación era nula, apenas se veían y cuando la veía siempre se encontraba en estado de embriaguez. Su nieta volvía aparecer, colocando de cabeza la vida de su hija, pero nuevamente, no hizo nada para ayudarla.

El accidente, aquel trágico accidente. Se encontraba en el club, tomando te con sus amigas, cuando recibió la llamada de emergencias, indicándole que su hija se había visto involucrada en un choque y que se encontraba realmente grave en el hospital; al arribar al lugar, vio a los amigos de su hija, con lágrimas en los ojos caminando de lado a lado; pudo observar, al chico Puckerman, el padre de su nieta, y compararlo con el chico Hudson quien en un principio se creía el padre de la niña. La mayoría estaban vestidos de gala, pensaba que venían de un evento importante, hasta que vio a la hija de los Berry, vestida de novia, llorando en los brazos de su padre diciendo que era culpa suya que el accidente ocurriera. Le permitieron verla. Tendida en una cama, con múltiples cables por todo su cuerpo que la mantenían con vida; se sintió desfallecer cuando le notificaron que probablemente no volvería a caminar.

Contra todo pronóstico, su hija se levantó de aquella silla de ruedas, logrando graduarse con honores de su escuela e ingresando a Yale para estudiar arte dramático. No supo de ella, sino hasta acción de gracias, cuando volvía exclusivamente para reunirse con sus amigos; nuevamente la comunicación entre ellas era nula. La volvió a ver para el matrimonio del profesor de su hija, la vio solo una vez en aquella ocasión, luego se había marchado con su amiga, la latina.

Pasaron los años, únicamente sabia de su hija, por lo que salía en la prensa. Se había vuelto famosa al protagonizar una famosa saga de libros. Aquel día se encontraba en la casa de su hija Frannie, con su yerno y nietos mirando la televisión, cuando salió la noticia "_Quinn Fabray confirma su relación amorosa con la también actriz Rachel Berry_" el silencio fue completo. Unas cuantas palabras de Frannie desprestigiando a su hermana, mientras su yerno entretenía a sus hijos para que no preguntaran que conexión tenía su actriz favorita con su familia.

Judy Fabray, sentía que todo lo que le habían enseñado en su juventud, se evaporaba, su hija mayor, teniendo dos hermosos hijos, se había separado de su esposo, este le era infiel con su secretaria, la historia se repetía; mientras, que su hija menor, aquella que había aceptado frente a todo el mundo que le gustaban las mujeres, sin importarle que pensaran de ella; era feliz, aquella judía, hacia feliz a su hija. Nuevamente por los medios se enteraba del matrimonio de ellas, matrimonio al cual no fue invitada. Con mucho dolor, vio en las fotos que se habían filtrado en internet, como otra persona, entregaba a su hija en el altar, algo que le correspondía meramente a ella o a su ex – esposo.

Con sentimientos encontrados, se enteraba de que su hija, volvía a ser madre de dos hermosos gemelos, castaños de ojos avellanas, realmente hermosos, días después veía la noticia de como su hija se reunía con su nieta; ver aquella bebe que su hija dio años atrás en adopción, convertida en una adolescente, realmente parecida a su hija, le hizo comprender, que el mantenerse en silencio durante tanto tiempo, le había comenzado a pasar factura y era una factura muy dolorosa de pagar.

* * *

_Estaba escribiendo otro One Shot y de un momento a otro este se me ocurrió. Espero les guste._


End file.
